I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting data transmission in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may be within the coverage of multiple cells, where the term “cell” can refer to a coverage area of a base station and/or a base station subsystem serving the coverage area. One or more of the multiple cells may be selected to serve the UE. It may be desirable for the UE to send feedback information such that the selected cell(s) can transmit data to the UE in a manner that can provide good performance.